When I Look at You
by LilliesCry
Summary: Naruto is finally exactly where he deserves to be after fighting his whole life.


**[A/N]: Happy Birthday Naruto! This is just something I put together because I wanted to hit 10/10/10 even if it is kinda late…Naruto's real gift will be up soon but enjoy!**

**I also do not own Naruto or this song. Read and Review!**

**When I Look at You**

**By: LilliesCry**

**

* * *

**

_Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a song.  
A beautiful melody,  
_

In the beginning there was only one person who truly believed that Naruto would be standing as the man he is today. No one else believed that the demon child, Konoha's Number One Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja would ever become any of things he so loudly proclaimed. But here he is: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the Seventh Hokage; an inspiration.

Kakashi has never said it but when Naruto had saved him from Zabuza's water prison instead of backing down he had admired him for being the person Kakashi had never known how to be at that age when he had been so caught up in sticking to protocols; he honestly knows that they made it through that mission to Wave because of him. Sakura will never know how to tell Naruto that when she saw him fight Orochimaru, and defend the team in a way her perfect Sasuke couldn't, he had given her the strength, as he would many times after that, to fight and protect the people she cared about and she was so grateful for that. Sasuke knows that he owes Naruto his entire life and that he will never be able to thank the baka if he spent his whole life trying. Naruto, who had grown up with nothing had created a whole life without him that made him insanely happy but had saved a spot for his best friend because it would be empty without a teme; and when Sasuke looked around at his own full life, he appreciated and loved Naruto for it.

_When the night's so long  
Cause there is no guarantee,  
That this life is easy.  
_

Shikamaru had never been a motivated ninja and simply watching Naruto was tiring but when he came back from the Sasuke mission with a broken finger and Naruto came back carried and unconscious and a failure by many rights; Shikamaru would never respect anyone more than he did Naruto, who was also in part responsible for his success in avenging Asuma. Choji understood from the moment he and Shikamaru became friends that having someone by your side was something to be cherished. And as he watched Naruto time and again attempt to bring Sasuke back, as he knows he would have done for Shikamaru, and saw as he finally succeeded he couldn't help but agree with Shikamaru that Naruto was someone to be respected. Ino would never feel a greater sense of obligation to anyone than she did for Naruto. Because when she let a boy like Sasuke Uchiha ruin her friendship with Sakura and she angrily but reluctantly took back the ribbon she had given her she worried for her best friend more than she will ever admit. And when Ino realized that it was thanks to Naruto that Sakura had survived and grown into the strong, intelligent, and beautiful woman that she is today she stopped bashing Naruto and started working on her thank you.

_Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore.  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
_

_When I look at you,  
I see forgiveness,  
I see the truth.  
_

Neji has never met anyone quite as amazing as Naruto who can take broken people and set them on the right path with the strength of his heart and will alone. He believes it is because it is Naruto's own wish to be guided, loved, and given the chance that he is always denied and must fight for. His faith in Naruto's abilities is unwavering; if Naruto can transform Neji's life from a boy who blamed destiny and took out his frustrations on every person around him to a man with a future then he can do anything. Tenten has always been in love with Neji and she always will be but she will always treasure Naruto for the role he played in Neji's life and the positive impact it makes on their life together. Lee who over the years had grown confident in his taijutsu abilities and was comforted by the bonds he shared with Gai, Tenten, and Neji never felt a stronger bond of friendship than he did for Naruto; as the dead lasts of their respective generations they both shared the feeling of being underestimated and the unyielding perseverance to prove those people wrong. When he looked back and recognized how far they'd come in their aspirations he felt they shared the same pride knowing they had not failed.

_You love me for who I am,  
Like the stars hold the moon,  
Right there where they belong.  
And I know I'm not alone.  
_

Gaara knew from the moment he hit the ground and looked at Naruto's eyes filled with determination, his own filled with fear and then shock when he spared his life, as he told him what truly made someone strong, that he would never forget it because Naruto was the only man who could teach Gaara anything that really mattered in this world. Temari is always reminded of Naruto when she looks at Gaara. She thinks they are alike in many ways now and she wants to congratulate Naruto, and hug, and thank him for giving her the enjoyment of being able to love Gaara as a little brother, but she thinks it'd be weird so she just hugs Gaara even more. Kankuro considers Naruto an extension of their family that had been missing before. Before he was terrified to even look Gaara in the eye but when Gaara was kidnapped Kankuro chased after him until he couldn't continue; and it was because he had been allowed to love Gaara as a person and as his brother and he wanted nothing more than for him to be safe. When Gaara came back alive Kankuro was again reminded of what a great addition to the family Naruto made and was immensely grateful that he was there to pick up his slack.

_Yeah when my world is falling apart,  
When there's no light to break up the dark,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
_

Kiba remembers thinking that he could never be more loyal to anyone except Naruto. While Naruto's win against him was very…unorthodox he had to admit that Naruto proved himself, that Naruto was always proving himself. Kiba had honestly been humbled by the experience and even though he didn't show it he worked hard to be the kind of ninja that Naruto could respect because he was always pushing, he pushed too. If Kiba hadn't followed Naruto's own example he honestly believes he wouldn't be as strong as he is today. He's glad that Naruto finally made Kage because if he had ever defected Kiba knows he would have followed him. Shino has always had a protective personality, in the beginning he simply did not know how to open up and allow people in so they would actually mean something to him and really be worth protecting. But after hearing from his bugs how Naruto strove to make bonds with his teammates and was bluntly rejected every time and that Naruto still protected them and cherished their lives infinitely more than his Shino couldn't help but feel sorry that Naruto was so underappreciated. And then when he looked at his teammates and how they reached out to him, Shino realized how to appreciate what was in front of him and began to trust them with his life. Shino trusts Naruto's judgment more than the Aburame's logic because he has never seen Naruto fail to succeed.

_You, appear just like a dream to me.  
Just like kaleidoscope colors,  
That cover me,  
All I need,  
Every breath that I breathe,  
Don't you know you're beautiful!  
_

Hinata always believed in Naruto. Many saw the flaws and rough edges in him but Hinata knew that everyone came imperfect; what had always made Naruto shine in her eyes was his courage. When everyone looked down on him and declared him a failure he would get up where she would often stay down. She understood Naruto's pain to be the same as hers because she often felt alone in the world as he actually was. Naruto declared his dreams to people openly despite the judgment he received and when he fell he came back stronger, never backing down. It was something she wanted for herself and she grew to love him because without him she never would have known how to change herself for the better, his strength became her strength. And when Naruto had fallen in front of her looking death in the eyes she didn't hesitate to step in because she knew it was time to give the strength he had given her back in the form of a love he had never had before. Hinata hadn't known it but she had reminded him of his will to live.

_When the waves are flooding the shore,  
and I can't find my way home anymore,  
That's when I, I, I look at you.  
I look at you, Yeah, Woah.  
_

Naruto had never had anything come easy. His sole reason to live was to find his place in the world and have people in his life that honestly cared about him and wanted him to be a part of their lives. After fighting so long for so many things and struggling to win half of the battles Naruto started becoming worried that he would never win because it seemed every step he took a new obstacle was created just for him. When he fell in his fight against Pain his memories, aspirations, and whole life seemed to have lead to this one point where it would all end, he had no idea what he could possibly do next. And when Hinata had nearly died because she couldn't bear to lose him…because SHE LOVED HIM!...and Naruto received his first token of appreciation, despite a long list he might never know exists, he was inspired to get up again. He was also really angry and instinct took over but he doesn't really regret it at all. It had nearly killed him to think she was gone and looking back on it now he doesn't know what would've happened if she wasn't standing next to him today.

_You, appear just like a dream to me._

Tsunade had only taken the job of Hokage because Naruto had given her hope in a future she never knew could exist, it was a bet she would make that the only bad thing that came from it was the paperwork. Of course there were struggles, frustrations, and near death experiences daily but Naruto taught her that there was a lot worse than having to live a life that wasn't always perfect. She knew that if Jiraiya were here today he would be proud of Naruto and the changes she could already see in Konoha that were quickly spreading across the nations.

"You may now kiss the bride." She smiled broadly at the newlyweds who kissed like they had until the end of the world.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. and Ms. Uzumaki-Namikaze."

And everyone smiled and cried and did all the things you're suppose to do at a wedding and they would all continue to grow and learn and figure out ways to repay Naruto because if anyone deserved all the happiness in the world it was him even if he already considered himself the happiest man in the world since he had found his place in life. Because even when he never believed he'd be here today Hinata had always known.


End file.
